space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Spell-schools
Spell Schools School of Conflict The School of Conflict focuses on Spells that do direct Damage to the Caster’s opponents. Conflict Spells may also be imbued into Low-Tech Weapons using the Spike Mystic Skill, see the Skill Section for details. School of Deception As implied by the name, the School of Deception features Spells used fool, confuse and misdirect others. School of Elemental Mastery The School of Elemental Mastery consists of powerful Spells that harness the primeval forces of nature. Access to Elemental Mastery Spells is limited by Specialist Program. School of Envirokinesis The School of Envirokinesis allows Spell Casters to create a variety of environmental effects that can be used to their advantage. School of the Fundamental Spells from the School of the Fundamental are the basic building blocks upon which all advanced Spell Casting is based. There are no pre-requisites to casting Fundamental Spells, they may be learned by any Character, but only up to level 3 until a Mystic Specialist Program is taken. School of Minions The School of Minions allows Spell Casters to create, summon, manipulate and control a variety of Mystic Beings. The use of Minions by Player Characters in combat is limited however. No PC shall control more than one Minion in combat. General Notes on Elementals: Mages who are highly in tune with a given Elemental Sphere can learn to summon physical manifestations of the element, known as Elementals. Elementals appear as humanoid beings composed of whatever Element they derive from. Within their native element, they effectively fly at double their normal Movement rate. Out of their native element, they walk at their normal Movement. Elementals cannot enter their oppositional element, with the exception of Spirit Elementals, which have no oppositional element, and Earth Elementals, which can walk at half their normal movement on the surface of the earth. All Elementals are impervious to mind control. They are utterly faithful to their summoner, obeying all commands unquestioningly. If the Armor Capacity of any Elemental reaches zero it is destroyed, and dissipates without residue. Elementals are impervious to attacks based on their own element, (with the exception of Spirit Elementals), but take double damage from Strikes made with the oppositional element. All Elementals have an effective PS of 10, +1 per Spell Level except for Earth Elementals, which get +2 per Spell level. All other Elemental Attributes are equal to their level, unless noted otherwise. Elementals have a Perception equal to 2% per Spell level. Note that Elementals receive only one Action on the Round in which they are summoned, and have a Speed Factor 3 to Strike. School of Mystic Manipulation The School of Mystic Manipulation allows Magic Users to manipulate matter, energy and the forces of Magic at an intrinsic level. School of Necro-Vitae The School of Necro-Vitae is a study in contradictions. On the one hand, it is capable of powerful healing, on the other, it can inflict great suffering. Spells from the School of Necro-Vitae are further classified as Necromantic or Vital, depending on the nature of their effects. Some are classified as both, as they may be used for either good or evil purposes. School of Personal Enhancements The School of Personal Enhancements allows Magic Users to grant themselves powerful abilities unknown to others. School of Protection Spells from the School of Protection offer up a variety of protections from a variety of different dangers. School of Psionics Spells from the School of Psionics affect the very minds of their targets. While some are helpful, others are extremely insidious. School of Travel The School of Travel allows for many different ways to get from point A to point B, or at least to make the trip there more fun. School of Weapons Spells from the School of Weapons produce or enhance various different types of Low-Tech Weapons. Category:magic